User talk:Ryusenka16
Secret Hey, please read this, the "Brand New Wiki" part. Infobox I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I added a User Infobox onto your Profile page. It's like the infoboxes that are on the characters' pages on the DS Wiki, and you can put your favorite weapons and stuff in it if you want. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 03:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, would you also do me a favor and keep from adding new pages? It would be so much easier for me to keep track of everything that way. Thanks. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 08:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yo New message. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 19:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Covert Agent Ryu No. Despite all of the progress this wiki has made, it is far from ready. I'm very busy with college now, so I don't have as much spare time as I used to have. It could be as long as a year before everything will be finished. I'd like to complete most of the DSBF installments before I launch this wiki. I'm still working on several chapters, so you might wanna stay away from chapters 9-13 of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 until I get them ready enough for you to read. I have some awesome stuff planned, and you might get spoiled if you read those chapters before they're ready. If you like spoilers, then knock yourself out! :D I also need to make a few additions to chapters 6-8, but I could use some more feedback from you. I hope you don't mind keeping this secret for however long I need you to, but at least you have the privilege of being the first person to read this stuff, even before it's ready. Additionally, I have another storyline in the works, and I really need your help for this one. I just need you to be on the same time as me so that I can give you my private DSBF email address in the Live Chat. I'd rather not post it for everyone to see, so just let me know when you can be online. Once we exchange email addresses, I'll be able to tell you what it'll be about, and you could send me your ideas to help me write it. Thanks. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 18:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :You can also send stuff to this email address: necrojo at hotmail dot com. FYI, I wrote it that way to stop spam-bots. :) - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 05:49, March 11, 2012 (UTC) TWEWY I noticed your picture on your profile was Neku Sakuraba from TWEWY. So, are you a TWEWEY fan? AFriendlyNecromorph just gave me the link here so I'm new and wanted to say hi. Squattop 01:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah, it's a very fun game. It's on the Nintendo DS system and is very interactive. However, I don't know if its available on any other system. Squattop 17:08, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Codename: SliceTheWind Codename: SliceTheWind, your mission is to help me conjure up a character for my fan-fic. Since you helped me write some dialogue, I think you should be included in the story as well. Just throw some ideas at me and I'll see what works best with what I'm writing. :I meant your character (based on you or customized by you) in my fan-fic. I will create a spin-off of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast that will focus on your character. What I need you to do is give me a description of him; or if you want, I can start it and post it, and you could help me write it from there on. If you have any more questions, you know what to do. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 10:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Funny Videos I think the Funny Videos page could be improved if you organize the videos something like this: ( Games ) *(Insert game videos) ( Dead Space 2 ) *(Videos here) ( Grand Theft Auto IV ) *(Videos here) ( Whatever Other Games You Find ) *(Videos here) ( Bloopers ) *(Insert bloopers/outtakes) ( Stunts Gone Wrong ) *(Insert funny stunts) ( Music ) *(Maybe add music videos from the artist's official Youtube channel, if they have an official video released for the song.) Just remove the parentheses if you decide to use these section and subsection headings. I think the order of Games, Bloopers, and Stunts Gone Wrong is the most relevant ordering for this wiki. Maybe you can also make a page called "Music Videos" and add a link there from the Funny Videos page. What do you think? - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 02:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Your Playlist Hey, Ryu. I hope you don't mind, but I edited your playlist page a bit. All I did was add an introductory sentence because I prefer that every page have one. You can change it if you want, but please leave "Ryusenka16's Playlist" boldened so that it follows the format of all the other pages with intros. I also listed some changes I made to the other video pages on my Talk Page, so please head there to read about them. Thanks, man! - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 21:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Mothafawking Admin! Hey, Ryu. I made you and Squattop Admins, for all your help and shit! Thanks for keeping this place a secret for such a long time! Check this out! - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 19:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, guys. I've been working on stuff to help you guys out with your new powers! I'll make a blog and put the stuff there. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:03, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I updated my report. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 08:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I know it's a few days overdue, but I finally got you a birthday present...in the form of a background image! Like it? -AFN 21:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Another thing, our wiki's listed in your favorite wikis. Are you gonna remove that before someone sees? -AFN 21:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Fan-fic I have some questions. If your character lives in a village, how am I supposed to put him in the Sprawl if he's supposed to be in the village helping out? I need some clarification, changes, or another character before I can put you in. Otherwise it wouldn't make sense Squattop 00:31, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Have you read Chapter 7 yet? Squattop 17:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Helpful Shit You Can Do Go here for a list of helpful shit you can do. -AFN 23:55, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Backing Up Meh Claims I'm gonna need you go to User Talk:AFriendlyNecromorph and read the bottom message. I'm not requiring you to do this but it would help. Thanks Squattop 15:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm Back! :D I'm back! :D -AFN 09:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC) So, thats where you were, glad to have you back! -Joyrex 17:28, May 8, 2012 (UTC) T3H L337 H4XX0RZ Y u get hacked? was it your edit or someone hacked your account, or someone ot on your computer while you were afk? -Joyrex 20:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Holy Balls Chapter 8 is here! It's not done yet, but it's here! :D Squattop 15:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC)